Klaus's Crush
by kladoraforever
Summary: A missing moment in The Austere Academy where Klaus admits his feelings for Isadora.


**Summary** \- This is a missing moment from The Austere Academy about what happens when Klaus admits his feelings for Isadora.

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of the characters.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her before she left. Otherwise, he would never have the chance again. Klaus was ready to admit his feelings to Isadora.

Klaus had never had a girlfriend and has had only a few crushes. But, he never liked a girl like he liked Isadora Quagmire. She was perfect with her long dark hair that always fell into her eyes. Her olive skin and perfectly pink lips. She had these beautiful hazel eyes that seemed to glisten when she was happy. He had to tell her.

Only he didn't know how. He had never told a girl he liked her before. He was always afraid she wouldn't feel the same. when he was younger he thought that asking a girl out was the easiest thing to do, until Violet came home one day crying because a boy she had had a crush on for years told her he wanted to be friends. At first, he thought that was good, you always needed friends. But, as he got older he realized that when you like someone like that and they don't return the feeling it's devastating.

But, it didn't matter if it was devastating, he had to tell her. With all the other girls he had forever till he had to tell them because each year he would either see them in class or at recess. But, with Isadora it was different. Sure they saw each other at school and in the orphans shack but, Olaf is here now and that means both of us are in danger. So whoever he ends up catching, we know he going to get one of us or _at least_ come close and then we have to switch homes, will be gone and the other will have to find them. _If_ they can find them. That's why I have to tell her.

She was coming over in an hour to help him study for the exams for Mrs. Bass's next test before she had to leave and cover for the Baudelaire's while they studied some more. They needed to study as much as possible since this exam will determine if the Baudelaire's fail or not. This worried Klaus because they had fallen asleep so many times in class and had missed so much _useless_ information. No matter it should work out, he hoped it would.

"Klaus! Are you ready to study?," Isadora had just arrived carrying her brothers and hers notebooks in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered as she put on her noisy shoes that Violet made for us so, the crabs wouldn't pinch our toes.

"Good. So, first question," she began, "How wide was the ear ring that had the pearls on it?"

"Um...I don't remember..2 and a half inches?," I guessed beginning to get nervous.

"No, it was one and a half inches. That was one of the questions from today. You seemed to really been paying attention in class. Is something wrong, Klaus?," she asked worried.

"Um..yeah,actually, there is something wrong...I have something important to tell you," I admitted.

"What is it?," she asked sitting up straight as if that would improve her answer.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, now but, I never had the guts to. And I thought if I told you then things would be all weird and I don't want that," I rambled, " If you didn't answer how I liked then I would be really devastated which wouldn't be your fault but-"

"Klaus...just get on with it," she gently stopped my endless rambling.

Klaus swallowed and took a deep breath, "I like you, Isadora...as more than a friend."

Isadora looked shocked. "Klaus, I..."

"No it's OK, I understand," he sighed.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just...I don't think I'm ready for a relationship," Isadora admitted.

Klaus didn't know what to say, he was prepared for her to reject him but, _this..._ He didn't know what to do.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Isadora hung her head.

"No I'm not mad. Just... _stunned_ ," I explained.

"Oh," she sounded surprised and relieved at the same time.

"It's just..I mean, I was all prepared for you to say you didn't like me and then you just tell me your not ready for a relationship," Klaus smiled.

"I don't know if I like you like that or not," Isadora told him.

"It's OK. I guess I'm not really sure either," Klaus considered.

Isadora smiled and said that she had to go but, she'd be back tonight before she left for S.O.R.E. She gathered up the notebooks and made her way to the door.

"You know I'll wait," Klaus called after her.

"Wait for what?," Isadora asked confused.

"I'll wait until you're ready. And when you are, I'll be here... Waiting," Klaus reassured her.

Isadora smiled and turned around and left. She knew he really would wait. He was such a nice guy, he'd probably wait all the way until we were old and gray. He really deserved someone great, she just wasn't sure if that was her. Although, she really wasn't ready for a relationship quite yet. But, he shouldn't worry. With him being here it wasn't going to take very long.


End file.
